


Queen Cat

by The_Exile



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Bayonetta is not unfamiliar with night-time visitors.





	Queen Cat

**Author's Note:**

> for first sentence prompt - May 2 - 'Was it a knock that had woken her?'

_'Was it a knock that had woken her?_

She didn't bother getting out of bed as she set off the scrying runes inscribed outside her door. Satisfied the guest was harmless, she yawned and stretched, giving an impression not unlike a sleek black cat, then firmly told her plentiful raven hair and purple silk pyjamas to behave themselves as she strode to the other side of the room.

Once the door was open, she was rather surprised to see that the knocking sound was not the door itself but one of the many beeps, chirps, trills and sudden loud chimes coming from the small two-dimensional entity made of black light that didn't stink of magic. He (apparently - Bayonetta was sceptical) appeared not to be capable of standing still. He changed jerkily from one slow frame of animation to the next as he beeped at her and held up two flags.

"Any particular reason you're caterwauling at this hour?" she pronounced in drawn-out syllables, her voice languidly husky. 

A chime and a number '7' on a card.

"Well, I'm sure you have another of your own species so I know you're not after anything from me," she drawled, wondering to herself if there were even females of his species, "So it's business, yes? Or a friendly chat? Do you drink tea? I always have tea on the boil."

A '0' and a noise that sounded disappointed. She sighed. She should have known a two-dimensional entity couldn't drink tea without it spilling everywhere. She had seen him cook sausages, though... Where exactly did one shop to buy two-dimensional sausages? As if in answer, he changed from one frame to the next and was now holding a cup of tea of his own. 

"Come in, then, don't just stand in the doorway," she ordered. 

About half an hour of confusion later, Bayonetta correctly deduced that Game-and-Watch had come round to inform all the newcomers from outside of Nintendo territory that their clocks needed adjusting to the new time zone. It wasn't even bedtime! Bayonetta shrugged, announced that she could nap whenever the hell she damn wanted to, thanked him for adjusting the clock and promptly went back to sleep.


End file.
